One Year After Three Weddings
by trishaj48
Summary: Our three couples meet to take a vacation. You will be surprised hoe their family has grown.


After Mac and Stella returned from their honeymoon Gil set up a conference call on the net.

They used mics and their web cams. "Almost like being together," Sara had remarked.

"So," Stella said to Sara, "You never did answer Gil's question, well at least so we could hear you. Are you?"

Sara smiled, "By time we take our trip next year our little lady will be right around 15 months old."

"You are having a girl," Natalia said. "Ours is a boy, we just found out. Horatio wants to name him Charles. I said David, so we decided just to join them together. Charles David Caine."

Stella giggled, "That is one way to solve it." "Have you decided on a name?" Mac asked. "Ladybug," Gil said. "Absolutely not," Sara said.

"Well that is what I am calling her," he said smiling. "Amy Leann," Sara said.

Horatio told them that Eric and Calleigh were expecting their second. "Marisol will be a big sister," Natalia said. "They are having a boy. They are naming him Timothy, after Eric's friend."

"How sweet," Stella said. Horatio had told them about Tim.

"Any more baby news?" Natalia asked Stella. She just smiled, "We are talking about it."

Natalia laughed, "You remember what you told me in New York." Stella laughed, "I believe I said 'TALKING will not get you that way'."

Mac told them that Danny and Lindsay should have their second one by then also. "They are having a boy this time," Stella said.

"That is an awful lot of babies for Lindsay to take care of," Gil said. "Calleigh and Eric are going to New York with us to help them.

"Dose anyone have any place special they want to go for our vacation?" Gil asked.

All six of them laughed as New York, Miami and Las Vegas were all jokingly mentioned.

A few ideas were tossed around. "Let's set up another call in, lets say two months and we can talk about it again.

In the mean time we can get information on places we would like to go and send them to each other." The next meeting was set and the couples said their good-byes.

_**TWO MONTHS LATER**_

The conference was once again set up, Natalia and Sara were comparing bellies. "I feel like a whale," Natalia said.

"I know what you mean," Sara added. "Mime is not showing yet," Stella said, "I am only 8 weeks along."

"You are!" Natalia and Sara yelled at the same time, "Congratulations." "Ours is a girl too," she said, "We decided to name her Audrey Claire."

"That is great," Natalia said. "The CLAIRE was Stella's idea," Mac said with a tear in his eye.

They were all comparing ideas trying to decide where to go, Some wanted to go to Texas, some to Arizona, some to New Mexico. Gil had an idea. "How about we do something I have always wanted to do."

He explained his idea. "That is fantastic," Stella said. "We can all meet in New York and fly to Chicago," Mac said. "And I have a friend there that can fix us up with just what we need."

The three couples had decided to rent an RV and explore Route 66.

_**THEIR ANNIVERSARY**_

Because the last wedding took place in the winter they decided to take the tip in between the first two, "Considering it is a road trip we don't want to run into wintry road conditions," Mac had said.

Gil whole hardily agreed, "I have never driven on sever winter roads."

Two days before their road trip was to start everyone arrived in New York. "It is amazing how our little band has grown," Gil had remarked.

All together there were seven little ones and five couples. "It is a good thing we are not all traveling together," Gil said.

"To many babies?" Sara said. Gil never did answer. Danny and Eric drove them to the airport and told them they would be there to pick them up.

"Have fun with all those little ones," Mac said. Danny just said "Thanks," as he rolled his eyes.

In Chicago Mac's friend meant them at the airport. "Everyone, this is Bill Mathews. Bill was a detective with NYPD," Mac said. "Yeah, until I took a bullet in the back and it paralyzed me," he said.

"But life's been good anyway," he continued, "I got married, have a two sons and my dealership." "Bill sells and rents RV's and campers," Mac said.

"And I have just the one for you," he said as they arrived at his lot. He showed them a Winnebago, "Take a look around it."

The men left that to the ladies. They were impressed at how much room there was inside.

"There is an overhead bed, a sofa bed and in the back there is another bedroom," Sara told the men. "There is a shower and a stove and refrigerator," Natalia added. "Plenty of storage space and it is already stocked with everything we need," Stella told them.

"I take it you want it them?" Gil asked already knowing the answer. All three said "Yes."

Bill and the men went to do the paperwork while the ladies got everything settled.

"Bill tossed in a hitch and a car," Mac said. "There are two captains chairs in the front," Stella said. "That will be for the couple that is driving."

Natalia told the men that she and Horatio had the overhead bed, Stella and Mac would take the sofa bed and Gil and Sara had the back bedroom.

"Guess I had better not sit up to fast," Horatio said with one of his famous half smiles.

"I have programmed the whole trip into the GPS," Bill said. "Call this number when you get to LA," he said handing him a number. "I co own this with a dealer out there, he had a family that wants to drive the route from LA east."

They all thanked Bill and loaded up. For the next fourteen days there was no crimes to solve, no meetings, no pressing engagements, and no dead lines to meet. There was just rest, relaxation, sightseeing and good friends to share it all with.


End file.
